Dos velas para un candelabro
by Grupo Sexy
Summary: Un nuevo caso se presenta ante los jóvenes detectives Yuu Kanda y Lavi Bookman; una serie de asesinatos con características especiales... ¿serán capaces de resolverlos antes de perder a quien aman? "Esto es mi venganza… todos morirán, ustedes quince""Haremos todo lo que este en nuestro alcance para protegerte, lo juro..." "KandaxAllenxLavi"
1. Chapter 1

**Miércoles 15 de marzo, 21:00 pm**.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, intentando enfocar algo. El olor a moho golpeó sus fosas nasales provocándole arcadas, ¿dónde estaba?

La única iluminación de ese frío y apestoso cuarto era una lámpara desnuda que colgaba solitaria del techo.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le dejaron.

Tras varios intentos lo logró. Abrió la puerta, que, llamativamente, estaba sin seguro.

Reconoció la casa al instante.

"La casa de aquella persona". Recordó todas las bromas pesadas que le jugaron, ¿por qué despertó, de todos los lugares posibles, allí?

Miró hacia todos lados. El fuego estaba encendido y junto a él una sombra descansaba sobre un sillón mullido.

— Con que al fin despiertas – definitivamente era esa persona. Tragó en seco**— ** Tiempo sin vernos, Skinn Bolic.

Sintió su piel erizarse. No era común en el sentir miedo.

— ¿Qué te propones? –Preguntó sin vacilar –. Sabes que me buscarán, la policía, mi familia y amigos y también….

— Lo sé. Sabes, esto es mi venganza… todos morirán, ustedes quince.

Todas las piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas. Muy pocos se acordaban de las maldades que sufrió aquel niño. "Solo yo y… Walker. Nadie sospecharía de él".

— Sospecharán de ti— la mentira escapando por sus labios.

— ¡Oh, no! Yo estoy lejos, estoy en Inglaterra.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, ¿qué hacer? ¿A dónde huir?

— Corre –dijo sin moverse del sillón.

— Pero…

— Corre, huye. Es tu oportunidad.

Salió fuera de la casa. Pero ya no importó.

En la mañana siguiente, encontraron su cuerpo frio y sin vida sobre la nieve teñida de rojo. La calle donde vivió su infancia fue el último lugar que vio. El lugar donde perdió la vida…

— Van dos, faltan trece…

**Viernes 12 de abril, 9:00 am.**

Le dio un vistazo más a los papeles sobre la mesa, se trataban de informes importantes. Quizás debería releerlos una vez más para comprobar que todo estaba en orden; extendió su pálida mano para tomarlos.

La puerta abriéndose bruscamente lo hizo sobresaltar, giró para observar al intruso de mala manera. Su compañero, mejor amigo y casi hermano lo observaba desde la entrada. Sostenía dos tazas de café y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Lavi, ¿recuerdas que te dije de los sonidos bruscos cuando estoy concentrado?—murmuró en tono amenazante; su amigo soltó una risilla despreocupada y coloco una taza de café en su escritorio.

—A veces eres tan aburrido, Yuu—respondió apoyándose en el borde del mueble. El aludido frunció el ceño disgustado, sus ojos grises resplandecieron repletos de furia.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así!?—chilló Yuu haciendo amago de levantarse, Lavi en respuesta solo rió y se apartó un poco. Él suspiro con cansancio, al ver a su compañero sacudir su revoltoso cabello rojo. Lo dio como un caso perdido, mejor continuar con los informes o el jefe no los dejaría en paz. Lavi lo observó en silencio mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café, a veces sentía que fue ayer cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Sonrió, se sentía muy feliz de poder vivir junto a su mejor amigo.

—Dicen que quizás nos asignen un nuevo caso...— Se atrevió a romper el silencio. Yuu pareció ignorarlo, no obstante luego de unos segundos dejó a un lado los informes para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué tipo de caso?**— ** Lavi se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente mientras caminaba hasta su propio escritorio, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Apoyó su taza, decorada de panditas, sobre el mueble y giró para mirarlo.

—No lo sé, dicen que es un caso que el Grupo de Klaud no pudo resolver—comentó sentándose en el escritorio. Su compañero guardó silencio y pareció meditar sobre algo.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces...**— ** No pudo terminar su frase, ya que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención…

—¡Adelante!—

La puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto a la famosa detective Klaud Nine.

— Kanda... Lavi... Tiempo sin verlos.

— Klaud **— ** Saludaron ambos con una inclinación de cabeza.

— No he venido a tomar el té. Vallamos al punto**— ** los miro más que sería**— ** Han ocurrido 3 asesinatos y…

— ¿Y?**— **interrumpió Kanda de mala gana.

— Dicho caso les será asignado**— ** concluyó ella. Yuu suspiró con hastío, en cambio Lavi parecía divertido.

— ¿De qué trata?

La única respuesta que el pelirrojo obtuvo por parte de la mujer fue una carpeta sobre su escritorio.

Observaron en silencio como Klaud desapareció tras la puerta.

— Adoró a esa mujer **— **exclamó Lavi**— ** Siempre que me la cruzo me recuerda a ti.

Kanda golpeó a su amigo, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan molesto? Tomó la carpeta, la abrió. Le pasó las imágenes a Lavi y se quedó atónito con el informe.

-.-.-.-.-

espero que les haya gustado :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Domingo 14 de abril, 10 am._

La noticia hizo eco en su cabeza esa mañana, al igual que en los días pasados. Primero su hermano, a él le siguió Bolic… y ahora Suman. Sintió su sangre helarse. El miedo inundó su cuerpo. ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin dudarlo cerró el libro que reposaba en sus piernas, y caminó los tres pasos que le separaban del móvil.

El detector de contactos señaló un número desconocido… "Tal vez sea él".

— Buenos días – saludó, el miedo escapando a través de sus labios.

— ¡Allen!- chilló una voz del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Road?- preguntó con voz apenas audible.

— ¿Quién más? - La risa alegre de la chica inundó el lugar.

Se formó un incómodo silencio. Sabiendo qué pregunta tendría lugar, Allen cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aguantó la respiración. Tal como predijo, la pregunta inundó la sala:

— ¿Cómo llevas su muerte?

El muchacho reaccionó a la interrogante de inmediato, sentía los ojos arder, y cómo tibias gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— Bien. Sabes que no fui muy unido a Nea, pero luego de la muerte de Papá...-comentó en tono cansado y quebrado. Road, al otro lado de la línea dio un pequeño suspiro.

— Pero...—balbuceó ella.

— ¿Qué crees que está pasando?-interrumpió de forma abrupta mientras se recostaba en la pared, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

— No lo sé -susurró la chica-. ¿Vas a ir a esa ridícula reunión?-indagó con voz más firme. Allen recorrió el lugar con la vista, la habitación lucía vacía desde el día fatídico.

— Si. No creo que quede de otra-suspiró con cansancio.

_Lunes 15 de abril 8.30 am._

Suspiró con molestia mientras se dedicaba a destrenzar su largo cabello oscuro, Lavi podía llegar a ser muy infantil algunas veces.

Doblaron otra esquina y escuchó al pelirrojo bostezar, era temprano y anoche se quedaron hasta tarde en la oficina, revisando el informe.

Maldijo a Klaud por lo bajo; la mujer parecía encontrar divertido asignarles esa clase de casos extraños.

Por eso estaban allí, en la parte más apartada del departamento de policía: el sector de protección a testigos. Klaud les había dicho que podían reunirse allí con los más afectados por el caso; un grupo de jóvenes, de edades similares, todos conocidos de la infancia.

Abrió la puerta que se interponía entre él y los, proclamados por Lavi, "protegidos".

Frente a ellos un grupo de jóvenes los observaban con curiosidad.

Una chica de cabellos azules les sonrió con inocencia desde su asiento, parecía la más joven del grupo. Junto a ella un joven de pelo blanco y una cicatriz en el ojo saludó, también con una simpática sonrisa.

—Buenos días- saludó cordialmente un hombre muy atractivo de cabello oscuro ondulado, vestía una camisa y guantes blancos

Sin ocultar su desagrado, Kanda arrugó el entrecejo con molestia y fue a sentarse junto con Lavi a la punta de la mesa. Pensándolo fríamente, no le pareció curioso el hecho de como un grupo de personas de apariencia tan rara, se viera envuelto en una serie de asesinatos tan atípicos.

El asesino había tenido un procedimiento igual en todos sus asesinatos, este método consistía en cortar la garganta de sus víctimas y así producir una muerte por desangre. Y cuando ésta ya estuviese muerta grabar las palabras: _**"El Conde del Milenio**_**"** con un objeto punzante. Lo curioso era que las palabras eran repasadas con cera, cera de velas finas para salón.

Kanda observó a los ocupantes del cuarto una vez más, y le dirigió una mirada a Lavi. Se miraron en silencio, dirigiéndose palabras mudas.

— ¡Oh, Dios! –Explotó Lavi - ¿Dónde demonios nos hemos metido?

— Lo mismo pregunto…

— ¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí? –preguntó, levantando la mano, el chico de cabellos blancos.

— Me pregunto lo mismo – murmuró Lavi.

—Vamos a interrogarlos y decidir qué hacer con ustedes-respondió Kanda colocando sobre la mesa un par de papeles.

— Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, puede que el asesino este entre ustedes – agregó Lavi en tono serio.

Una pequeña exclamación general hizo eco en la habitación.

— ¿Realmente piensa que así sea?-pregunto con timidez, una bonita joven de larga cabellera oscura

— No es totalmente seguro - Repuso Kanda- Pero es posible.

Se formo un silencio incomodo y espeso. Todos lucían rostros preocupados.

— ¿Y qué quieren saber?-interrogó, con una mueca extraña, el muchacho de la cicatriz.

— ¡Oh! Posiblemente quieran saber cómo mataste a Noah- dijo una joven vestida con un traje árabe y su cabello naranja recogido en un moño.

El aludido volteó a mirarla con sorpresa; la misma sorpresa que el dúo de detectives sentía.

— ¿¡Qué dices?!-exclamó el chico.

— ¡Despierta Allen!- gritó la chica-. ¡Nos están acusando de asesinato!

— ¡Fou! ¡Cálmate! No es culpa de Allen, ni de los polis - exclamó una chica de cabellos rubios, mientras abrazaba a un joven que aparentaban ser su hermano.

— Esto es de coña - rió un joven vestido de arlequín*.

— ¿¡Qué me calme?! ¡Ellos deberían darnos respuestas, no preguntas!- exclamó Fou, ignorando el comentario del chico.

Kanda y Lavi compartieron una mirada cansada.

— Lo dicen como si quisiésemos estar acá – dijó Kanda.

— No es culpa mía – agregó Lavi, mientras Kanda asentía – Es culpa de Kanda.

— ¿¡qué dices?!-chilló el recién nombrado ante la acusación.

— Estos tíos están locos -murmuró Allen- ¿Nos vamos, Road?

— Iba a sugerirte lo mismo-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Su amigo se incorporó, ella lo imitó.

— ¡De acá nadie se mueve! - Gritaron Kanda y Lavi al mismo tiempo, provocando que los dos jóvenes se sienten.

— Bien, que sea rápido. Debo volver al trabajo -dijo una mujer rubia de traje negro, sosteniendo un celular.

— Volviendo al tema-señaló Lavi, tomando los papeles que su compañero le tendía-¿Cuán cercana era su relación con la victimas?-investigó pasando su vista por los doce ocupantes de la sala.

Todos rompieron a reír.

— disculpen, ¿Nos reunieron solo para saber eso?- preguntó un joven intentando contener su risa.

—Es una pregunta de rutina.

— Esto, es rutina - Dijo Fou imitando el tono profesional.

Yuu frunció el ceño, aquella mujer comenzaba a irritarlo.

— ¿Podría callarse por un momento?-preguntó con impaciencia.

— ¿Podría apurarse oficial? -exclamó la mujer rubia con el teléfono, ésta vez, pegado a la encargada de una empresa importante, debo volver.

— Entonces respondan la pregunta.

— Somos amigos de infancia -dijo el hombre de camisa y guantes-. En mi caso, no los veo desde hace años.

— Bien, ¿y dónde estaban el día del primer asesinato?-continuó Lavi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunes 15 de abril, 5.30 pm.**

La joven miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

— Allen, no respondiste mi pregunta.

— ¡Oh! Road... Estaba pensando, y me distraje.

La cafetería estaba completamente llena en esas horas de la tarde. Los ecos de las conversaciones ajenas y el choque del piso y los tacos altos de las meseras inundaban el lugar.

— Pregunté: ¿qué opinas de los detectives? —repitió con fingida impaciencia la muchacha.

Allen le dio un sorbo a su té.

— ¿En qué sentido?-investigó con un ligero sonrojo.

— Cada uno es guapo a su manera— contestó la chica.

— No soy gay, Road —sentenció con un gesto avergonzado.

— Eso es mentira — la chica explotó en risas—. Recuerdo cuando éramos más pequeños, y nos turnábamos para darle besos a Tyki.

Allen casi escupe su bebida. Le dedicó una mirada avergonzada a Road, y suspiró cansado.

— Bueno...son guapos —su amiga ensancho su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál elijes? —indagó ella, tomando un trozo de pudin del plato.

— No sé— contestó él alzándose de hombros —.Ambos son guapos.

— Pero tienes que dejarme uno —replicó la chica con un mohín.

— Te dejo ambos. Con Tyki me conformo —rió el chico de cabellos blancos.

Road no pudo evitar reír con su amigo. A pesar de todo, catástrofes, muertes, lágrimas y risas, él nunca cambió.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos que Fou bese a Daisya?

— ¡Oh, Dios! —dijo aun riendo Allen.

— ¿O cuándo Devito fingió morir y Jasdero lloró toda la tarde?

Siguieron riendo.

— A Noah le hubiese gustado recordar estas cosas —murmuró Allen con voz apagada.

El ruido de la cafetería pareció apagarse en aquella mesa, donde ahora el silencio y el dolor predominaban.

— Disculpen, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?

Road y Allen miraron a los detectives con sorpresa ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron escuchando?

— Sí— dijo Road.

— No— respondió Allen al mismo tiempo.

— Gracias — el pelirrojo tomó asiento y Kanda lo imitó.

— Tengo una pregunta —empezó Road—. ¿Qué están investigando?

— Primero que nada, la relación que tienen los doce que fueron a la reunión, con las tres víctimas— explicó Lavi.

— Segundo— continuó con la explicación Kanda—, relacionamos sus testimonios con la pregunta ¿Por qué matarían a sus amigos?

— Estuve pensando que éste es un caso difícil. Son todos amigos, todos raros, todos conocidos, ninguno tiene antecedentes, no parecen ser psicópatas, a excepción de Fou…

— No está loca —empezó Allen—. Esta destrozada. Ella era la inseparable de Noah. Y con su muerte… ya sabes.

— Quizás está mintiendo — dijo con una risilla Road—. Tal vez esté intentando engañarnos… distraernos.

— ¿Fou? Por favor, todo sabemos que no podría… ¿Qué tal Lulu? Trabaja en la misma empresa donde estaban Bolic y Suman.

— Allen… ¿Qué tiene que ver Noah con eso?

— Buen punto.

— Tal vez Daisya. El siempre nos invitaba a ver sus prácticas y obras y nunca fuimos. ¿Recuerdas cuando practicaba en su jardín y le tirábamos tomates?

— ¿Daisya? Dios, ¡no! ¿Qué tal Tyki? El siempre supo que Noah es más sexy, puede estar celoso y decidió matarnos a todos.

Ambos empezaron a reír bajo la mirada de ambos detectives.

— Joder Kanda… Están locos, ¿podemos irnos?

— Espera, quiero saber algo más —murmuró con voz apenas audible—. Hay algo que no entiendo chicos —dijo captando la atención de los aludidos.

— ¿De qué se trata Kanda?

— Los cuerpos tienen una firma grabada en la carne, que está cubierta de cera ¿saben si alguien fabrica o vende velas?

— Yo fabrico y vendo velas —contestó con un tono cargado de miedo Road.

— ¿Vendes velas? Coincidencia—dijo Lavi—. ¿Qué tipo?

— Finas, de salón...

—Demasiada coincidencia—señaló Kanda con un gesto de sorna.

Road arrugó el ceño casi al mismo tiempo que Allen

Una suave melodía de celular comenzó a sonar y casi al instante Lavi respondió.

— ¿Sí?

Se escuchan susurros del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿¡Qué?! —exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido, dándole una rápida mirada a todos los de la mesa— .Vamos para allá.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Yuu alarmado, Lavi le dio una mirada cansada.

— Tenemos otra víctima.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién!?-chilló Road con la mirada llena de miedo. Lavi soltó un sonoro suspiro a medida que guardaba su celular con lentos movimientos.

— El payaso ha dado su última función- respondió con un tono de voz monocorde. Un espeso y devastador silencio se formó; uno que es roto por los sollozos de Road.

Al mirarlos, allí, abrazados uno al otro con fuerza, en cierto punto, Kanda recuerda un momento muy remoto de su vida. Aparta la mirada. No es momento para pensar en esa clase de cosas, tienen un caso que resolver. Intercambia un gesto con Lavi. Se pregunta por un breve momento si él ha pensado lo mismo.

Debe enfocarse. Suspira y se levanta seguido por su compañero.

— Los llamaremos mas tarde.

Los pasos de los policías alejándose es todo lo que se escucha. Y Allen siente que su mundo se está cayendo de a poco, y lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse a Road como si fuese un salvavidas."Ya todo va a pasar" se dice.

—Road... Vamos.

**Miércoles 17 de abril, 9 am.**

La sala estaba vacía, el olor a desinfectantes y el ruido de los papeles siendo revisados inundaban el lugar. El café ya estaba frío pero aun así, Lavi bebía de él como si no existiese sabor más delicioso o brebaje más energético.

La muerte del Joker trajo consigo una montaña de documentos. Y el tiempo finalizaba.

La puerta fue abierta con dureza. Y el rostro de Yuu Kanda se adentró en la habitación

— Se reunirán los once en casa de Fou.

— ¿Vamos? —el cansancio escapa por sus labios.

— No, solo seriamos un estorbo —respondió Yuu alisando una arruga de su camisa. Su compañero amagó una media sonrisa.

— Ven aquí. Te acomodo la corbata.

Kanda en respuesta sonrió levemente y se acercó a él.

Nunca había aprendido a anudarse la corbata por sí mismo.

El pelirrojo comenzó con su labor.

"Las manos de Lavi son hábiles" pensó mientras lo veía completar su trabajo.

—Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad? —comentó Lavi mientras colocaba su frente contra la de su compañero; este se sonrojo al percibir el contacto tan intimo.

—Para algo te tengo, ¿no? —suspiró cansado Kanda. Sus ojos se encontraron, algo similar al magnetismo— Vamos, tenemos trabajo—Comentó separándose de él.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. El silencio y una fina manta de tristeza.

— Sabes, ayer cuando el enano y la gótica se abrazaban pensé...

— ¿En el abuelo? — finalizó Kanda por Lavi.

— Sí.

Yuu arrugo él entrecejo, sabía que él tema saldría a la luz en algún momento. Lavi jamás superó el dolor de aquella pérdida.

— Sí. Necesitamos vacaciones. —dijo Lavi.

El silencio se hizo presente.

—Unas largas vacaciones, ¿verdad?

— Idiota.

Las risas inundaron el lugar.

—Vamos— ordenó Kanda sujetando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Lavi cogió unas carpetas y lo siguió

Miércoles 17 de abril, 11 am.

— ¿Qué descubriste? — preguntó Kanda, mirando de reojo el rostro pensativo de su amigo.

—Algo le salió mal al Conde... Daisya, tiene algo distinto. ¿Recuerdas su pelota-campana?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con ella? —investigó Yuu sin entender.

— Cuando la metimos en la bolsa de evidencias, no emitió ruido, pero cuando el chico se movió en la primera reunión era insoportable el sonido. Eso significa dos cosas: o que le sacó el cascabel, o que tiene algo dentro que impide el sonido...

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —preguntó confundido.

— ¡Piensa Yuu!

— ¿Es necesario? Tu sabes la respuesta—acotó alzándose de hombros. Lavi suspiró. —¿Acaso lo revisaste o algo?

— Dentro hay algo. No lo revisé, pero sé que lo hay.

—Entonces deberíamos revisarlo cuando volvamos—dijo Kanda girando bruscamente hacia la derecha.

— Sabes, puede que no sea nada, quizás es simplemente la lista del supermercado o un pañuelo para la nariz...

— ¿Por qué tienes que decir eso luego de una observación brillante?-interrogó con molestia el joven conductor. Lavi sonrió.

— ¡Yuu-chan! ¿Acaso me estas elogiando? —preguntó con el rostro teñido de rojo.

— ¡No me llames así! —exclamó Kanda desviando la mirada a la autopista delante de él.

**Miércoles 17 de abril, 12 am.**

Aquella casa, aun estando llena de gente, permanecía en silencio, con la misma apariencia de abandono marcando sus paredes.

Ese edifico marcó la infancia del joven desgraciado.

Daisya solía correr por los pasillos, tirando su pequeña campana contra la decoración de su madre. Pero, esos tiempos quedaron en el pasado, y ahora, todos recordaran su última función.

Los presentes lloran, sufren y murmuran la muerte del bufón. Pero aun así, todos piensan la misma pregunta; ¿quién será el siguiente?

El ruido del timbre no disminuyó la tristeza del ambiente. Nadie se molestó en abrir. La puerta estaba sin seguro.

Road y Allen entraron sin dudarlo.

Los ocupantes de la sala observaron a los recién llegados; en sus miradas había tanto tristeza como miedo.

— ¡Esto es terrible! —chilló Fou lanzándose a los brazos de Road.

Allen desvió la mirada cuando notó que ella comenzaba a llorar.

—Hola—saludó con desanimo el joven. Todos asintieron, solo Lou Fa y Tyki respondieron.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer? —interrogó Lulu, las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Allen, buscando lugar donde sentarse.

— Llorar, sufrir y desesperarnos. Tener miedo al día de mañana. Esperar a la muerte, morir de miedo como animales que esperan su sacrificio.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? —preguntó Fou con sarcasmo y furia.

— No sé qué harán ustedes, pero yo voy a esconderme.

— ¿Esconderte? —repitió Road—. Eso solo serviría para ser la siguiente.

— Tiene razón. Y aparte; ¿eso no es contradecirte? —preguntó Lenalee que atravesaba la puerta de la cocina, llevando una bandeja con tazas.

—Digan lo que quieran. No me interesa—dijo Lulu alzándose de hombros, gesto que se vio ligeramente elegante en ella.

Road se separó de Fou, quien había dejado de llorar y paseó su vista por la habitación.

Todos parecían considerar la idea de la empresaria.

—No creo que aislarse del mundo de seguridad. En realidad, creo que te hace mucho más accesible—tomó la palabra Allen que yacía recostado en la pared.

Lulú lo observó de reojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— El asesino nos va cazando uno por uno, nunca ha matado a alguien acompañado— empezó Road.

— Es decir, que debemos estar juntos, así las probabilidades se reducirán-interfirió Fou.

— Exacto.

— Quizás, dicen eso porque ustedes son él asesino—señaló Lulu poniéndose de pie.

— ¡¿Que dices!?—exclamó Road acercándose a ella, Allen detuvo su andar sujetándola de la muñeca.

— No puedes decir eso Lulu —exclamó Fou.

— Esto está por las nubes —dijo Marie con la voz cargada de preocupación.

— No, tiene razón—dijo Tyki, ganando la atención de los presentes— ¿Cómo sabemos que no fueron ustedes?

— Noah era mi... mi hermano.

— ¿Y qué? —rió Jasdero—Yo mataría a Devito si es necesario.

— Malo— Lloriqueo el nombrado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —interrogó Allen observando a quienes los habían acusado— ¡¿Vamos a ponernos a pelearnos entre nosotros!? —gritó enfadado, los ojos reteniendo lagrimas.

Road rodeo la mano con la que era sujetada, en un gesto de apoyo.

— ¡Allen! -gritó Tyki—Estas engañándome.

— Miren, la cosa es así: Somos once—empezó Fou—. Debemos separarnos en grupos.

—Cuatro pares y uno donde sean tres—dijo Lou Fa, terminando la idea de su amiga.

—No pienso formar parte de esto—acotó Lulu colgándose su bolso y abandonando el lugar.

Jasdero y Devito se pusieron de pie luego de eso.

— Somos la clase de personas que disfrutan la soledad—dijo Devito. Segundos después abandonaron la casa.

— No cuenten conmigo— Tyki se levanto lentamente, le tiro un beso a Allen y otro a Road, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

De un momento a otro la sala quedo en penuria. Allen sujeto con más fuerza a Road.

— ¿Porqué son tan tercos? — lloriqueó la chica.

— Road, lamento decir esto pero... alguien más morirá; hasta que eso pase, no cambiaran de opinión.

De repente se sintió más impotente que nunca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? ¿Quién sería la próxima victima?**

**Notas finales:**

**¿Como quedo?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Qué pasara en el proximo capitulo?**

**¿Quien es el asesino?**

**¿Quien es la proxima victima?**

**¿Y el yaoi?**

**Casi todo eso en el proximo capitulo! (no les diremos quien es el/la asesino/a (Suspensooo!)**

**CHau, besos!**

**Dejen Rvw! Gracias!**


End file.
